El encanto de los Uchihas One Shot
by himepeti
Summary: ADEVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon e infidelidad. A ella le gustaba un chico, el niño malo... pero el niño malo no iba a mirarla y no lo hizo, fue así hasta que ella salió con su hermano...


**ADVERTENCIA: Maneja el tema de infidelidad, por quienes el tema les causa incomodidad, lean bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **Sé que quienes siguen un Hijo para el imperio Hyuga, esperan que continúe con lo último, lo he intentado y tengo algo pero hay algo que no me cuadra al respecto, no sé si sea porque he estado algo abrumada respecto a algunos aspectos de mi vida, bastante ocupada y demás. Es de hecho algo frustrante no poder terminar nada de lo que escribo (Así que confieso que este oneshot tiene mucho guardado, no lo había sacado porque se me hace tremendamente sucio y pervertido, en fin) ...Quería decirles aquí estoy, paciencia, tengo una vida y aunque no va del todo mal me ha obstaculizado para seguir escribiendo, lo lamento; espero sin embargo que pronto pase y pueda dar más señales de vida. Saludos.**

En la cocina integral y de finísimo gusto de una moderna casa en una zona exclusiva de Tokio, Hinata sonrió, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa con gesto tierno. Se acercó a su pequeña esposa de 23 años y la besó lentamente en los labios, saboreando con la lengua el dulce sabor de la saliva femenina. Enseguida la pasión lo desbordó convirtiendo el beso en un gesto posesivo, la tomó de la pequeña cintura con ambas manos la apretó contra su cuerpo, tomándole el redondo y respingón trasero la acercó para que sintiera la erección en el abdomen plano.

Un carraspeo de garganta obligó al Uchiha a detenerse por los dos. Su amada peliazul parecía no haberse percatado que ya no se encontraban solos y con dificultad la apartó de su boca. Ella abrió los hermosos ojos lunas que poseía y unos segundos después el rostro se le puso completamente rojo al percatarse de la compañía.

-Creo que será mejor que salga un rato—Habló el intruso.

Itachi sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, consciente de cómo los había pillado y realmente acongojado de hacer sentir incomodo a su hermano menor, al cual habían hospedado gentilmente para que no recurriera a los servicios de un hotel.

Sasuke cuatro años menor y unos meses mayor que su esposa, había regresado a la ciudad para resolver un par de asuntos de la empresa que había montado tiempo atrás y que para alegría de todos había logrado hacerlo de un capital y posición privilegiada sin apoyo alguno de las empresas familiares.

-No es necesario—Habló quitándole el estrés a Hinata.

-Estás de broma, al rato regreso—Debatió el menor con una sonrisa burlesca y apresurándose a huir o el bulto que se ocasionó en su entrepierna al ver tan sugestiva escena no podría ser ocultado.

-Sasuke seguramente terminara en un hotel con alguna mujer—Comentó Hinata aun abrumada y sintiéndose nauseosa solo de imaginar la escena.

Itachi soltó una risilla despreocupada volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Probablemente—Aceptó, tomando de la estrecha cintura a la ojiluna y sentándola en la mesa— Pero en tal caso ya no hay necesidad de reprimirnos.

Con un jadeo abrió las piernas para dejar que Itachi se posicionara en ellas, sonrió fascinada de la versatilidad que proporcionaba traer una falda, no por nada ese tipo de atuendo había invadido su closet. El moreno le desabrochó lentamente los botones de la sencilla blusa lila y expuso los jugosos senos, bajó las copas del sostén para llevarse uno a los labios dejando que Hinata disfrutara de la angelical caricia y dándole a sus manos la tarea de exponer su endurecido miembro y retirar el pequeño triangulo de tela que los separaba.

Las delicadas manos se aferraron a sus hombros, clavándose en la piel. Él estaba guiando su hombría para abrir los delicados pliegues de la feminidad de su mujer. Hinata gimió escondiéndose en su hombro y sollozó cuando el glande se abrió paso poseyéndola.

-Oh—Exclamó levantando las caderas para acogerlo más.

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti—Anunció satisfecho de cómo la dulce Hinata participaba.

Su dulce esposa, era tan adicta al sexo como él. E Itachi podía regodearse de haber sido el primero e instruirla. Había valido la pena esperar a la noche de bodas, la experiencia había sido única e indescriptible. Una chica con nula experiencia sexual, un cuerpo de infarto, joven y perdidamente enamorada de él; no podría existir mejor combinación decretó.

-Oh, te amo—Le susurró la peliazul, besándolo en los labios y colando sus finos dedos por la camisa para acariciarle la musculosa espalda.

Itachi se golpeó con más fuerza y como respuesta las uñas le traspasaron la piel e Hinata sollozó enloquecida.

-¿Más duro?—La voz le salió ronca, estaba jadeando y ya había comenzado a transpirar sin control. -Si... ahí—Dio las que en un pasado fueron indicaciones tímidas y que ahora brotaban entre gemidos.

El interior de Hinata era tan estrecho, caliente y delicioso, nunca se cansaría de estar dentro. Era alucinante. Hinata lo trastornó. Él que creyó que jamás se iba a casar, bastó conocerla para que al año siguiente estuviera en una iglesia jurando votos y fidelidad. Arremetió con más fuerza extasiado de los sonidos guturales y agonizantes de su amada.

Se inclinó para comer de los carnosos senos, los pezones aún se conservaban rosados en esa hermosa piel blanquecina como la leche, el sudor y olor natural de la morena lo encendían. Clavó los dedos en la carne de los generosos glúteos atrayéndola más, llegando aún más adentro, como respuesta Hinata se quejó extasiada.

-Me vuelves loco—Sacó jadeante.

-Tú a mí—Le respondió en un hilo de voz afectado por la pasión.—Te amo mucho Itachi.

El moreno siguió golpeándose contra ella, dejándola sin fuerzas, avivando cada célula de su piel, martirizándola con ese doloroso nudo en el vientre, con los pezones adoloridos por tanto placer y a punto de perder la cordura como siempre.

Gimió alto cuando Itachi se golpeó contra un punto específico y acariciaba su hinchado clítoris con la yema de los dedos. Se dejó ir en un grito enardecido, apretando el miembro masculino, haciéndolo gruñir e incluso gemir un poco mientras vaciaba su semilla, marcándola como muchas veces.

Recibió un beso en la frente e Itachi la abandonó, lo vio poner una mueca consternada y pudo adivinar el por qué, había vuelto a vaciarse espléndidamente, dejándola totalmente empapada.

-Lo siento cariño—Ella con las mejillas rojas negó y le agarró una mejilla para que la besara.

-Te amo—Le susurró e Itachi posó la mano derecha en el engañoso vientre plano.

-Lo sé—Le devolvió entre jugueteos y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

 **xoxoxox**

-Te voy a extrañar—Susurró Hinata, de pie junto a la puerta, frente a ella Itachi le sonrió.

-Será un par de días. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.—Él no se quería marcharse, nunca quería pero los negocios lo obligaban a hacerlo.

Ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Cuídate y cuida de nuestro bebé—Hinata sonrió emocionada y llevó una mano a ese plano vientre.

-Si, lo haré... te esperaremos—Itachi sonrió y finamente tomó la maleta y se encaminó a reunirse con uno de los hombres de seguridad para perderse en un auto exclusivo negro.

Los ojos negros que había presenciado la escena desde lo alto de las escaleras se entrecerraron al ver a la ojiluna dirigirse a la cocina. Aún así la siguió para encontrarla a lado de la encimera sirviéndose una taza de té.

-Buenos días—Se obligó a saludar, la peliazul enseguida se tensó y lentamente se giró para encararlo.

-¿Quieres desayunar?—Preguntó cohibida.

-Nunca he entendido porque mi hermano y tú carecen de personal.

-Nos gusta la intimidad—Aclaró en un susurró e intentando buscar las mejores palabras para no incomodarlo—Las empleadas vienen a hacer la limpieza de entrada por salida y a Itachi le gusta que yo le cocine. No necesitamos de tanto personal.

-La casa es grande—Hizo la observación, sentándose en el comedor.

-Nos gusta la soledad—Reveló.

-Nunca entendí como mi hermano se enamoró de ti—Hizo el comentario con cizaña y sonrió burlesco cuando notó la conmoción en la fémina.

-Itachi, es buena persona—Soltó ella sin pensarlo.

Posó los ojos en el hijo menor de los Uchihas, Sasuke, él acaba de cumplir los veinticuatro el mes pasado, fue un chico rebelde y mujeriego desde sus inicios, incluso ahora las revistas de corazón lo apodaban el playboy Uchiha, siempre salía acompañado de una hermosa modelo o actriz, todos los meses, cada año, desde que a sus dieciocho montó su fructífera empresa sólo.

-Y es un estúpido.

-¿Por qué?—Debatió molesta por la ofensa hacia su marido y el desprecio hacia ella.

Sasuke rodó los ojos reacio a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Por qué tenía tanta envidia de Itachi y su magnífica vida de casado? Se la pasaba buscando cada defecto... y qué decir de su ingenua esposa, pero deliciosa cuñada.

-Solo digo—Decidió cortar, eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Los ojos lunas se entrecerraron y como en el pasado se sintió intimidada por Sasuke. El magnífico adonis Uchiha fue letal desde su adolescencia con ella. Terriblemente atraída hacia él como muchas otras chicas. Ingenuamente soñadora anhelando una historia de amor, que el chico malo finalmente voltease a verla y la quisiera para novia... Evidentemente nunca pasó.

Ella fue peor que un mosquito, ni siquiera alguna vez la miró. Viéndolo a la distancia con las chicas populares le rompió una tras otra vez el corazón... y entonces en una fiesta de la universidad celebrada en la mansión Uchiha, conoció a Itachi, su ahora esposo.

En aquel tiempo apenas y le prestó atención, era cierto que Itachi tenía encanto pero a lado de Sasuke no era nada, o no para los ojos lunas. Quizás su indiferencia atrajo al mayor de los Uchihas, que no paró hasta que logró que ella saliera con él y después hasta despertarle un interés... era lógico, aunque ambos hermanos son distintos, también tienen grandes similitudes e Hinata se sintió emocionada.

Itachi un hombre caballero, dulce y guapo la cortejaba, evidentemente se enamoró... pero no por eso olvidó a Sasuke y la cosa empeoró porque ahora era parte de su familia, sabía más de sus andadas y tenía que lidiar con su cinismo, aunque no había que exagerar ya que se ven realmente poco, pasan meses en algunas ocasiones.

La Hyuga suspiró intentando ignorar ese aguijonazo de dolor y decepción, siempre ocurría lo mismo con Sasuke. Tenía que concentrarse en su vida, en su amado esposo del cual si tenía amor y dejar que seguir dejándose afectar por su cuñado.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron con supremacía de la nada, una mano se había posado en uno de sus redondos glúteos trasladándose a la comisura entre ambos y agarrando sin pudor alguno la zona carnosa que se encontraba, eso no era un accidente, sino una atrevida e íntima caricia. Como autómata giró su rostro lo suficiente para comprobar lo obvio, Sasuke estaba a su lado, mirándola con una expresión expectante y estudiosa.

-Oh—Finalmente emitió y logró conectar sus piernas con la cabeza logrando ladearse para escapar del contacto—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Increpó abochornada y avergonzada de la respuesta tan carnal y natural que había surgido en su interior.

Sasuke analizó el atuendo de la chica, un vestido casual blanco a media pierna con pequeñas mangas y una hilera de botones en el pecho, unos zapatos de piso color crema y por lo que palpó debía llevar tanga. ¿Se habría prestado a las perversiones de su hermano o ella sería una provocativa nata?

-Fue inevitable—Confesó. Apenas y había dado unos pasos así que la mujer seguía estando demasiado cerca, tan fácil sería volver a estirar su mano y posarla en uno de los redondos y grandes pechos.

La respiración agitada le movía sugerentemente el busto y las mejillas las tenía rojas. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y por un momento se cuestionó si lo recién vivido realmente había sucedido o una simple imaginación. Agitó la cabeza queriendo aclararse...

-Te deseo.

Los ojos lunas se abrieron con supremacía. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, finalmente lo había dicho.

Hinata fue el típico ratón de biblioteca, o así la recordaba, nunca le despertó un gran interés. A excepción de cuando se enteró que estaba saliendo con su hermano... fue en ese momento cuando notó las endemoniadas curvas que poseía. Era cierto tenía más carne que las chicas delgadas y estilizadas con las cuales se acostaba; aún así a pesar de ser baja de estatura, más llenita y mucho más ingenua con solo cruzar miradas lograba ponerlo duro.

¿Le habría sucedido lo mismo a Itachi? Probablemente, nunca deseó a una mujer como lo hacía con ella... decidió ser paciente tarde o temprano su hermano se aburriría de la aburrida Hyuga... pero no pasó. En la cena donde anunciaron su compromiso, ella lucía un vestido negro de noche ajustado corte sirena. Fue en ese momento donde se dio cuenta que tenía que huir, hacer algo con su vida de otra manera intentaría luchar por ella, ¿y para qué? Solo para llevársela a la cama... él no se iba a casar, no le interesaba a tal grado.

-Sasuke—El murmullo de voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos, el tono era incrédulo y no pudo identificar qué más.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y dio dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de poner distancia. Sasuke la tomó del brazo impidiéndole alejarse. Mirada negra y luna se enfrentaron.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—Cuestionó abrumada.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? El olor del moreno, el simple tacto le aceleró la respiración, era consciente de cómo los pezones se le habían endurecido y luchaban por traspasar la fina copa de encaje del sostén.

El corazón le latía desbocado, siempre deseó algún tipo de atención de él... bueno hasta que decidió que Itachi era el hombre para ella, lo amaba... ¿entonces qué sucedía? ¿Amaba a dos personas?

-No me culpes a mí cuando tú eres la provocativa.

-Yo no he hecho nada—Se defendió sintiendo su intimidad tensarse dolorosamente, ¿contaría cómo ser infiel las crueles respuestas naturales de su anatomía hacía su cuñado?

-De aquí allá con tu cara de niña buena, vistiéndote como mujer soltera cuando estás casada.

-Estás diciendo incoherencias—Estaba más que segura que su ropa no tenía nada de descarada, quizás no se vestía tan glamorosa para ser la esposa de Itachi pero tampoco era de la forma como lo hacía ver Sasuke.

-No tener una sola maldita criada sabiendo que Itachi saldría y te quedarías conmigo ¿no es nada?

-¿De qué hablas?—De pronto sintió miedo, ¿Sasuke se habría dado cuenta de que le gustaba? Aunque fuera así, jamás se le insinuó...

Sasuke se acercó a ella, acorralándola con la pared a lado del refrigerador.

-Itachi lo pasa por alto porque seguramente lo tienes cegado. Para él no existe una mujer más buena y sincera que tú. Pero yo no soy así, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como me miras? Tus comentarios en los que desapruebas mi estilo de vida ¿por qué Hinata? ¿Acaso son celos que no seas tú quién me lleve a la cama?

-¡Oh por Dios!—Su vientre estaba totalmente tenso e incluso la exagerada humedad se acunó en su centro— Que cosas dices, soy la esposa de tu hermano—Quiso agarrarse de lo único sólido que tenía.

-A mí no tienes por qué decírmelo, lo sé de sobra—soltó el aliento mordazmente—Eso no nos quita lo que queremos y mucho menos el deseo que sentimos.

-Sasuke, no digas tonterías—Dolía, dolía, su intimidad dolía. Necesitaba escapar de la conversación o quién sabe qué haría o diría.

-¿Vas a decirme que no me deseas?

-Estoy embarazada y lo sabes—Su segunda excusa, ¿por qué se negó a responderle? Porque si lo hacía tendría que decirle que sí, que lo deseaba como una loca...

-¿Y?—El cinismo del moreno provocó que sus piernas temblaran, aturdida escapó de la oscura mirada. Sasuke le tomó la cintura y la pegó a él haciéndola sentir la erección en el vientre—¿Eso no nos lo hace más fácil? No hay manera de que te embaraces de mí.

Dolía su intimidad, un deseo oscuro que no debía dejar entrar... pero que ya la recorría. La dureza de la carne pegada en su vientre, turbándola... era una total locura, pero las fuerzas del raciocinio la estaban abandonando.

-Sasuke no—Murmuró con la voz afectada y en consecuencia él soltó el aliento mostrando su diversión.

-¿No?—Hinata negó ansiosa observándolo inclinarse, acercarse a sus labios y no se pudo negar...

Lo encontró, Sasuke la apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Ella lo tomó por los hombros y subió las manos para perder sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches, aceptando el arrebato de pasión. Siguiendo los movimientos violentos de los labios ajenos, disfrutando de la lengua intrusa que se coló en su boca, saboreando el sabor de Sasuke... embriagador.

Se quedó sin aire, jadeante y sumamente excitada. Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la sala, la tumbó en el asiento blanquecino en forma de L y antes de darle tiempo de razonar le levantó la falda del vestido dejándola en la cintura y le orilló el trocito de tela, para besarle dulcemente la intimidad. Hinata se estremeció en respuesta y apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Sabes deliciosa—Le reveló gustoso, probando a la mujer de su hermano, dándose el tiempo de pasear la lengua en los dulces e hinchados pliegues, abriéndose paso para disfrutar del olor y jugos de la ex Hyuga.

Eso era una tortura y al mismo tiempo una liberación, él la besaba, succionaba, lamia y mordía; lo hacía tan bien como Itachi, le había enredado las manos en las piernas y la atraía más a su cara haciéndola gozar de las dolorosas y placenteras sensaciones. El cuerpo se le debilitó y se sentía sin fuerzas pero al mismo tiempo abrumada de una sola parte de su anatomía.

Se quejó cuando la privó de tan generosas caricias, lo vio desabotonándose la camisa negra que portaba mostrándole un torso atlético, Sasuke era hermoso, ella lo sabía desde hace años, no por nada se había enamorado de él. Tenía un aire oscuro, malicioso, peligroso; y lo seguía conservando. Todo en él lo hacía lucir guapo, apuesto e increíblemente atractivo.

Todo lo contrario a Itachi, con él todo era dulce y con corazones... Sasuke era oscuridad, peligro y simplemente deseo... Definitivamente ambos hombres se hubieran complementado perfectamente para crear uno solo, pero... las cosas no eran así... eran individuos separados, y a ambos los quería en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta los botones del pecho de su vestido habían sido abiertos, el sujetador que se abría por delante rápidamente fue destrabado y sus pechos saltaron gustosos a la libertad, exponiéndose orgullosos hacia su amante.

Sasuke sonrió al ver los pezones endurecidos rosados aunque parecían querer oscurecerse.

-Son hermosas tus tetas—Le dijo al inclinarse y meterse un pezón a la boca y succionarlo, a Hinata le dieron ganas de gemir y el maldito deseo de ser poseída provocó que le doliese otra vez el vientre.

Su otro pecho fue cogido por la mano del Uchiha que no tardó en apretarlo y librarla de su peso.

-Y son naturales—Observó, lo había imaginado pero corroborarlo era otra cosa.

-Sasuke—Pidió desesperada, los dientes se habían cerrado en la sensible piel de la punta y no podía seguir aguantando.

-Hay preciosa estás desesperada—Habló él divertido, reconociendo lo que necesitaba—¿Eres así o es el embarazo?

¿Cómo le soltaba algo tan fuerte en ese momento? Peor aún que esperara que le respondiera. Era una completa locura, en un pequeño atisbo de lucidez quiso incorporarse pero él se lo impidió con una mueca divertida y llevando su diestra para liberar la erección.

-Lo tendrás ahora.—La afirmación la detuvo, expectante y ansiosa se quedó dónde estaba olvidando todo, inconscientemente abrió más las piernas esperándolo.

Sasuke tomó su grandiosa erección, grande, hinchada tan similar en aspecto a la de su hermano mayor... y la guió a los pliegues para con su zona más sensible acariciar la entrada de la gloria. Hinata gimió y levantó las caderas intentando acogerlo. El moreno se lo impidió, le tomó los tobillos y los juntó elevándolos y poniéndoselos solo en un hombro. Y un segundo después se adentró de un solo golpe, sin ninguna contemplación.

Hinata gritó extasiada y sorprendida de la brusca intromisión, misma que la hizo arquearse, gimió enseguida, estaba siendo tomada sin piedad. Sasuke tenía una energía que no pudo canalizar. Se quejó pero no porque fuera molesto, sino por la energía abrumadora y las sensaciones provocadas, se sentía tan bien, tan diferente, no podía negarlo.

-Joder estás súper apretada—Lo dijo con voz jadeante y sumamente sudoroso.—¿Itachi fue el primero?

Sin darse cuenta le estaba afirmando con la cabeza, Sasuke le bajó las piernas poniéndolas a un costado y después se inclinó para capturar sus labios entreabiertos y la besó con tanta pasión que sintió que se desbordaba.

-Afortunado que fue—Le dijo entre los labios y tomándole un pecho amasándolo sin dejar de arremeter en su interior.

Abandonó sus labios y cavidad para hincarla y posicionarse detrás de ella y volver a tomarla. Hinata gimió cuando lo volvió a sentir en su interior, mucho más adentro. Los pechos le fueron capturados y con los dedos le torturó los pezones, moviendo las caderas para adentrarse y salir de ella a su antojo.

-Estás deliciosa Hinata.

¿Qué podía decir? Itachi raramente perdía el control al hacerle el amor, la forma salvaje de Sasuke la elevaba a otra dimensión.

-Dime algo, quiero escuchar más que tus gemidos y pujidos.

-Sa-suke—Habló finalmente. El nombrado volvió a salir de ella y se recostó como pudo en la pequeña superficie para que ella lo tomara. -Muévete tú—Ordenó.

Con una lentitud que casi lo enloquece Hinata se montó, con su delicada mano tomó su erección y con cuidado se sentó en ella acogiéndolo muy despacio. La visión era turbadora, el rostro angelical se encontraba enrojecido, los labios más rojos e inflamados, los pechos brincando y los pezones duros y hermosos; no podría olvidar tal imagen y probablemente fuera ahora su posición favorita.

Hinata soltaba unos pequeños gemiditos cada vez que lo tomaba por completo, los pechos se movían de arriba abajo en una deliciosa invitación, y ya no pudo más, se levantó y la hizo topar con la superficie acolchada para tener él el control, la penetró de verdad, como a él le gustaba, estaba a punto de llegar y quería disfrutar al máximo.

-Le ayudaré a Itachi a formar a mi sobrino—Le dijo al oído tomándole las caderas elevándolas un poco para tener mejor acceso.—Y a cuidar debidamente a su mujer.

Hinata gimió ante tal postura y palabras y ya no pudo contenerse, el doloroso nudo de sensaciones explotó, gritó extasiada perdiéndose del entorno. Sasuke gimió enloquecido de los intensos espasmos, y se adentró lo más profundo para dejarse ir, llenando la estrecha cavidad con su abundante semen.

La besó en los labios un tanto aturdido y sin querer romper su unión, aunque no tenía de que preocuparse tenían todo el día y noche para repetir la experiencia. No tenía porque presionarse en disfrutar de su adorable cuñada, lo bueno de que Hinata fuera esposa de Itachi, es que nadie sospecharía porque le gustaba visitarlos, sería un secreto que guardarían juntos.

 **FIN**


End file.
